Impact
'Impact '''is the first story in the Entanglement Storyline. Prologue The stars twinkled across the evening sky on Meta-Nui, the shimmering objects suspended in the sky, like watchful eyes, as they had for millions of years. Beneath the watchers was the Kaita River, with it's currents and eddies, carrying on the music of the waters, as cold, pure, and glistening water ran through it. Beside the river was a sprawling forest, lush and green, full of life. Gukko birds flew back to their nests, furling out their wings over their chicks, shielding them from the cool autumn air. Ash Bears returned to their dens with their food, preparing for the hibernation season, their stomachs filled to the brim with tasty nuts and berries. In the distance the lights of Metru Nui, the bustling Metropolis, could be just barely seen through the light fog over the silver sea, the busy city seeming like a faraway dream, an imaginary utopia, or a figure of thought that just couldn't be real. In reality though, it was no utopia. The war that the Makuta waged on any different species, ravaging the universe. Already, Xia had sunk beneath waves thanks to Makuta Kojol's fragmentation powers. Plus, Tera-Nui had been ravaged and the once lush island was scarred and pitted, now a wasteland. With Stelt, Karzhani, and almost all other islands occupied by the Makuta, the future seemed grim, the Makuta almost ahold of ultimate power. Zakaz, Daxia, and Metru-Nui were the only remaining islands, along with Meta-Nui. Even Artakha was not immune to the carnage, and had been razed to the ground. Zakaz was hanging by a thread, Skakdi lead by Lord Nektann and a select few desperately trying to drive back the Brotherhood's forces. Daxia was still hidden, and unknown to the Makuta, so it remained untouched, and Metru Nui had the last surviving Toa in the universe, along with many refugees, who were battle hardened and willing to defend their new home, and Meta-Nui was close to Metru Nui and was a military lookout post, designed for detecting threats Deskar, Toa of Stone, saw the Matoran getting ready for bed from his perch in a tree, the peaceful peaceful scene bringing rare seconds of solace to the raging waters of his heart. Beneath him, the small village of Matoran were settling down for the night, lights going out in cabins, the village looking like a flickering candle as the villagers put their lightstones away for the night. His grip tightened on his sword, his knuckles turning white. He would protect all of them. Even if he had to break the rules to do so. It was his duty.'' You know nothing of duty. Tiran's cruel words came back to him, each like a sharp blade cutting deep into his heart. He wouldn't make the same mistake again. These villagers would live long, happy lives and never have to worry about much. He would make sure of that. They deserved more than he could ever give. You are a failure The thought he tried to ignore, but it kept reemerging, shattering any scraps of peace he had been clinging to. He sighed sadly. Peace was a thing of the past. You are a failure A soft rustle in the bushes made him turn. He peered through the darkness, his Kanohi Akaku useless in the dark. He had no desire to be ambushed. The Akaku wearer brandished his sword, scanning the trees carefully. He could hear sounds of movement, but they were too far back to pinpoint. Having his teammates there would have helped. But they were all dead. And it was his fault. You are a failure There was more rustling, the sounds getting closer and closer. He readied himself for battle. And then Iconium, a Fe-Matoran villager stepped out of the trees. Deskar groaned and sheathed his sword, then turned to face the grey and black Matoran. The Pehuki wearing Matoran returned his hard stare, seemingly unfazed by the sword that Deskar had just been pointing at him two seconds ago. "You should get back to your hut." Said Iconium, "it's getting late." "I don't need a hut," grunted the Toa, "I just built it because I figured it might come in handy some day. And I don't sleep well. A good night's sleep is a luxury I lost long ago." "Maybe you'll get lucky this time," said Iconium, "it never hurts to try." "It does, Iconium," he replied, "whenever I close my eyes, I see their panicked faces and their terrified eyes as my villagers realized they weren't going to survive. I hear their cries of sorrow and pain wherever I go. And I carry the guilt as a burden knowing that I could've prevented it all." "It isn't your fault. You were tricked." "Still, I should've known better. I should've known that the Brotherhood would've tried to lure me away from my village. In a way, it is my fault that none of them are here today." Answered Deskar. "Stop beating yourself up on something of the past and get some sleep," berated Iconium, "The past is the past." "Yes, but it is too late for me now," replied the Toa bitterly, his Akaku masking the bitter face underneath. With that, the Toa walked back to the village, with Iconium behind him. He would continue to do his job and protect the Matoran there on watch duty. He had nothing else to do, nowhere else to go, his life a shadow of what it used to be. But he would push on, for he had nothing left to lose. You are a failure Chapter 1 A blinding flash lit up the sky, and a massive shockwave kicked up dirt from miles around. A gigantic concussive wave slammed into the surrounding area, leveling buildings and smashing trees, and sending Matoran flying. A dark, mushroom cloud formed, blotting out the sun. Several Skakdi emerged from the dust, wicked grins plastered on their faces, and gleaming eyes piercing the haze. Beside them was a platoon of Roporak, their Rhotuka Spinners slowly charging, their slimy bodies appearing. Their job was to hunt for any survivors. The Brotherhood servants walked through the remains of the village, pushing down the remains of buildings and uncovering Matoran bodies. There were no survivors. No survivors. A small movement caught the one of the Skakdi's attention. Firing his ice beams, in it's general direction he stepped closer. A Le-Matoran was encased in ice, with a panicked expression on his Hau. The Skakdi grinned wickedly, and smashed the ice and Matoran to smithereens, crystalline shards falling to the ground. The Skakdi was so caught up in his execution, he didn't notice three more Matoran making a run for it. But the Visorak were not as easily distracted. Eyes flaring, they pursued the hapless Matoran, quickly overtaking them. The first two, a Ce-Matoran and Ta-Matoran, were hit by Rhotuka and went down, their energy gone. The third Matoran though, dodged and kept running, hoping to make it to relative safety. But evil had other plans. The Matoran skirted the town, the Visorak close behind. Desperate, the Matoran ran toward the woods. He was almost there. So close. And then a green Skakdi jumped down in front of him. The Matoran recoiled and tried to run back, but the Visorak was right behind him. He had no idea what the Visorak could do. He hoped the legends about mutation weren't true. He didn't want to die a mutated monster. Then, with blinding speed, the Skakdi lashed out with a sharp, short dagger, which the Matoran barely dodged. But a Rhotuka spinner hit him in the back and he hit the ground. The Skakdi chuckled evilly and raised his dagger. It was all over. No survivors. Deskar woke up with a start, and grabbed his sword off the table next to him, and raised it into the air. Then he realized it had all been a dream. He sank back into bed, exhausted. He knew he had to get some sleep. But he couldn't. Groaning, he pulled the covers back over him, trying to fall back asleep. He knew it was almost futile. Outside, small cricket-like Rahi chirped, and there was a nice, cool, gentle breeze wafting through the night, but it was of little help to Deskar. The Akaku wearer got up and fumbled for a lightstone, intent on taking a walk. After getting his light stone he opened up his door and walked into the cool night air. He passed the rest of the Matoran in their huts, fast asleep. He wished he could be just like them, with a simple life. But being a Toa came with responsibilities, and he had to fulfill them, especially since he had done such a bad job last time. Walking to a grove of trees, he climbed one and sat in it, watching over the village, just like he had been earlier that night. Sitting back in the tree, he winced. He had a long, jagged, scar on his back. Shifting his position, he laid back in the tree once more. That scar had come from that fateful day as well. Won't even think about it. But in his heart he knew he couldn't. That memory would always be there to haunt them. Maybe Iconium was right. Maybe the past really was the past. Or maybe it wasn't, for it seemed very much alive in his thoughts and his very being. And then a hand clamped over his mouth. At least he thought a hand was over his mouth. He couldn't see anything though. He tried to cry out, but his captor's hand was a pretty soundproof object. "Don't even think about yelling out." Said a grating, disembodied voice. He tried to ask why, just to be irritating, but all he got for his efforts was a jab in the back from some weapon. He winced, realizing that he'd gotten hit on his old scar. "I'm not here to hurt you," said the disembodied voice. Deskar tried to mutter something impudent in response but all that came out was oomph! Oomph! He then felt a soft pinprick sensation in his neck. He suddenly felt very sleepy. He knew they had used a drug on him and tried to fight it, but he felt his vision start to swim. And then all he saw was black. In a big, subterranean lair, a lone, Rahkshi of heat vision skuttled along through the myriad of tunnels to the Makuta's chamber. Stepping inside, the Rahkshi bowed it's head in respect for it's master. But it didn't see the Makuta anywhere. Peering up, the Rahkshi realized that there was no one in the lab. The Rahkshi realized it better hurry if it wasn't going to be late. His master electrocuted any Rahskhi who were late. The Rahkshi turned towards the door, sprinting for the hallway. And then, a wave of energized protodermis washed over it, bathing the creature in the burning liquid. The Rahskhi cried out as the liquid poured everywhere. The Rahkshi's arms were slowly transforming, becoming more bulging, it's legs more limber, it's armor tougher, and it's power increased. Then, it blacked out, unconscious due to the effects of he mutagen. Energized protodermis was everywhere, and other Rahkshi hurried to clean it up with special tools. There was a certain electricity in the air, as if the transformation had created a powerful vibe in a small radius. But it was really the knowledge of what had just happened. The test was a positive. The blue and grey armored Makuta watched from above, thanks to his flight and chameleon powers. He know knew that he could transform Rahkshi even farther, making them even more powerful than before. His mouth twitched, and an evil smile started to form. He wouldn't tell his brothers about his discovery. If he created enough of the extra powerful Rahkshi, the brotherhood was his for the taking. Who knows? Even Miserix could be crushed under my armored heel if I work fast enough, he thought. And with that, he silently winged his way out of he room, and to another chamber where he had some special equipment. He had discovered how to accelerate Kraata growth, for only in their most mature form could they mutate even farther. He was almost ready for complete domination. The fireworks were about to begin. Chapter 2 Metru-Nui had many different areas, with rich Matoran who owned grand mansions, economy housing, and seedy streets where dirty business deals were done. It was on the latter that a grey Toa stepped onto a depilated street, the face behind his Kanohi Mahiki creased into a frown. He was used to his contact being late, but he would have to leave soon if he was to not get caught by any Vahki. Most of them had been trashed by the locals, but there were still several units continuously watching for crime. Spotting a movement out of the corner of his eye, he activated his mask, and his body warped under a blue glow, until his lean, Toa body, was replaced by one of a Vahki Nuurahk. A tall Steltian flanked by two green Skakdi whose muscles bulged, looked in his direction, and headed toward him. "You're late," he grunted. "Let's get down to business now and forget that," said the Steltian trader in a voice that was sounded pompous and arrogant, as if he didn't have time for the Toa. "I don't trust lazy rich brats," replied Toa in disguise, "especially ones that aren't prompt and don't have any idea on how to conduct a secret meeting." "I did everything perfectly," the Steltian retorted. "No, you didn't," snapped the Toa, "first of all, you didn't check to see if you were being tailed. Second, you forgot to bring any weapons to the meeting just in case the meeting went wrong-" "My bodyguards are more than capable of protecting me," interrupted the bratty Steltian rudely, "and even so," he removed a small, sharp dagger from a hidden sheath and held it out. The Vahki/Toa walked two feet forward, grabbed the dagger from the Steltian. Then, a bright blue glow encompassed him, and he returned to his Toa form. He eyes the dagger for a few seconds, eyeing it as if a potential buyer would eye a valuable gem, to look for scratches or any other blemishes. Then, he flexed his muscles, and the blade snapped in two. The two pieces fell the ground with a mildly loud scraping noise when they hit stone. Then, before either could react, he flung two daggers at the two Skakdi, which just kicked their sides, making both cry out in pain. "I could've killed them you know." He growled, "the only reason I still consort with you is because you pay well." The Steltian's eyes flared, and he looked like he wanted to walk up and crush the Toa. But he couldn't do that, and both of them knew it. After a few seconds, the Steltian calmed down enough to talk again. "I am in an urgent need of your services, for a very important job," said the Steltian, his voiced tinged with irritation. "It has to pay at least double the normal rate," replied the bounty hunter, "or I'm not going to do it." "What?!?!" fumed the Steltian, "your normal rate is a fortune to almost everyone." "Keep arguing with me, and I might just demand triple. I know you could afford that if you let go all of your servants, your house, and lived on the street in a tent for several months." "You know I could always get someone else to do this for cheaper." "Yes," the Toa replied, "but you know as well as I that none could do as good of a job. Take my offer or leave it." "Fine, now down to the objective of the mission. The Nyrah ghosts have developed a new piece of equipment, a Nyrah Ghost Blaster, I think, that is capable of much more destruction than any normal weapon. They are shipping several models to Xia to see if the Vortixx are interested in buying several. Your job is to intercept this ship, grab the valued cargo, and bring it back to me." "Xia sunk to the bottom of the sea years ago," the Toa sighed with a bored look on his face, "anybody with a brain bigger than a pea would know that." "Stop lecturing me," snapped the Steltian, "I know that. But apparently Kojol, the fool, forgot to sinks tiny part of the island. There's still a little piece of it, and they want decent defense should the Makuta ever try to come back." "Ah," replied the Toa, "And when and where will this shipment leave from?" The Steltian's mouth formed a wicked grin, and his eyes gleamed, "That's for you to figure out." The room was bare, with iron bars over a small window in one corner, a chair that was rotting and looked like it would collapse if you sat on it, and a small cot. To put it more simply, there was a chair, a cot, and a window. Yells and threats filled the air as a silver being walked down a flight of stairs past other inmate's cells with a brown and black Toa in his claws. He threw the unfortunate being into his cell, and left, ignoring the ruckus caused by other inmates. Deskar pulled himself to his feet and groaned. He surveyed his bleak surroundings and crawled to the cot, where he laid down and tried to gather his thoughts. Though he thought that the Brotherhood had captured him, it could actually be any number of organizations behind his capture and almost inevitably his eventual execution. He had failed to protect the Matoran, and a new wave of guilt washed over him. But he had to stay focused and plan his escape. He realized that his captors weren't the brightest, for they hadn't removed his Kanohi. He could easily break out with his elemental powers, but that would cause too much of a commotion. He needed to do something less noticeable. Something that his captors wouldn't be able to notice. Concentrating on the cell's floor, he focused on opening a hole in the floor. Hairline cracks appeared first, and then he was swallowed up by the ground. Underneath the prison complex, he made a tunnel for himself several minutes to the right and continued down it for fifteen minutes before stopping. Putting his audio receptor to the ground above him, he heard hurried footsteps, and cries of dismay. He allowed himself the slightest of a smile. He loved it when he caused a commotion. The hurried walking continued for several minutes, though the time seemed to pass as slowly as a dermis turtle walking across a room. Finally, the noise receded and Deskar quietly opened up another hole in the floor. Climbing out, he noticed several Kanohi on a rack besides him. Being careful not to be seen, he looked on the rack and spotted a Kanohi Crast, which he took, it's silver surface turning brown. Stepping into the hallway with his new mask, he crept along several tunnels before he spotted a large silver and red creature with an axe. It was hideous, it's jaws dripping with green saliva, and the axe just made it worse. It looked like it was wearing a mangled Kanohi Rode, if one could still call it one. The "mask" was almost completely gone on one side, and the other was horribly stretched and contorted. Slipping into the shadows, Deskar hoped to avoid a confrontation. He held his breath as the giant creature passed him. He felt great relief as it moved on, but then it perked up, and it's eyes flamed as it sniffed around, looking for him. Deskar watched the creature methodically search every corner and crevasse where he could hide, and then turn to his corner. He tried to run, but the creature scooped him up in his jaws. But Deskar wasn't worried yet. Activating his Crast, he commanded the ground to shoot up and hit his foe. His mask glowed brightly and then he smiled. This was going to be too easy. Then, nothing happened except that his mask got dimmer and dimmer. Somehow the creature was blocking his mask power! Thinking quickly, he created three giant boulders of stone that he hurled at the creature. The creature howled in pain and loosened his grip, letting Deskar wriggle out. Even without his Kanohi mask, the battle was going his way. Concentrating, he created a giant earth fist that smashed into the creature, sending it flying. It flew into a wall with a loud crunching noise and fell to the ground. He stepped past the downed monster and tried to step into the next hallway, but the creature had regained consciousness and grabbed him with one of his claws, and hurled him across the corridor. It then rushed toward him, anger ruling it's every movement. He tried to sidestep but the monster grabbed him and raised a claw to slam into his Kanohi. He concentrated to make a wall of stone as the claw came down. The creature's blow was blocked and this only made it angrier. It's mangled Rode like Kanohi began to glow, and it raised it's claw. Deskar focused on making a wall of stone once again, but nothing happened. The creature roared in triumph, and it's claw came down. Makuta Vamprah, the ultimate hunter, the embodiment of evil and cruelty, was nervous. Anyone who had to work with Gorast had the right to. Gorast was one of those kinds that you couldn't change what they believed until they suffered the consequences of their actions. She was also extremely powerful and violent too. It made for a bad combination, and even on her best days, it was better to avoid her. Today was not one of them. Gorast was not pleased that she had to work with him. Even though it had been Miserix's fault, he would inevitably end up as an outlet for her rage. Gorast brought several Kraata over in vats of energized protodermis, seething with rage. "I thought I told you to put the Kraata in this way!" She screeched. "You're ideas wouldn't help any." Snapped Vamprah, "the Kraata would die that way!" In blind rage, Gorast hefted one of the cats and smashed it over Vamprah's head. The silver mutagenetic liquid poured over him and in a few seconds, he was dead. Gorast looked on, satisfied with her work. She turned around to see Miserix towering over her. Even she knew she had to obey him. Though she was immensely powerful, he could crush her easily. "Would you stop destroying our ranks and actually get some work done?" Miserix roared. "Vamprah was incompetent," she snapped, "He doesn't deserve to be a Makuta." Before Gorast could react, Miserix had slammed his fist into her mask, her Sanok shattering. "Get a new mask and get a new attitude," he said, "we need our forces at top capacity for our planned invasion of Metru Nui." Miserix snapped. "Yes my lord," she replied. After Miserix had left, she grabbed a Kanohi Zatth from Vamprah's room and strode out to talk to a brother of her's named Teridax. He would understand. She knew it. Makuta Gorast had no friends, but Teridax was the closest thing she had ever had to one. They would commiserate, and hopefully someday come up wit plans to take over the Brotherhood. But for now those were just grand fantasies. But someday they wouldn't be just that. They would be the harsh reality. Of course she didn't plan to share her power with Teridax. She would doublecross him. Eventually. But for now she needed him for her plan to work. Total domination was in sight. On a dark street the mercenary know as Aegis perched atop a house, scanning below for any signs of movement. When he was sure no one was watching, he activated his Mahiki, and an Onu-Matoran jumped off the building, landing in a beautiful roll. Standing up, the Matoran ran towards the factory, his eyes darting back and forth, his powerless Seletu pointing in all directions. He stopped short several bio of the dark, foreboding building and noticed that there were two Vortixx guards on watch. He began to flow once again, and his Matoran body became one of a big, muscular male Vortixx. He pulled out a sword that he kept for such occasions, and walked up to the two guards. "Your shifts are over," he said gruffly, "I'm supposed to take over." "No it's not," replied the Vortixx in a voice like acid, "you're an imposter." Before he could react, both real Vortixx went for him, backflipping. Aegis smiled as the Vortixx took offensive stances. The first one launched a quick swipe at him, but he dodged and grabbed the Vortixx's arm, flinging him out into the street. The second Vortixx, a female, went into a tiger stand and pounced on him. He tried to stab her, but she dodged and drove an elbow into his stomach. Aegis gasped as the wind went out of him, and attempted to roll over. The Vortixx wasn't going to oblige though, and so his mask glowed a bright iridescent blue. The Vortixx shielded here eyes. In the Vortixx's place stood a tall blue being. The being took advantage of the Vortixx's momentary weakness and his sword came down in a sweeping arc. His business was done here. He jimmied the lock on the door, and stepped inside. Boxes were piled high, but he was only looking for one. His orders were to intercept the package on a ship, but this method was faster and quicker, and he needed to please his rich employer. He looked around the compound looking for the serial number he needed. After several minutes he located the package. He grabbed it, and snuck out of the building. Just as he was about to step out of the alleyway, ten angry looking Vortixx stepped in front of him. The one at the front of the group, presumably he leader, asked, "Where do you think you're going with that?" Category:Stories